


Time Is Running Out

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Hunters & Hunting, Marriage Proposal, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Research, Smut, Valentine's Day, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for katehuntington's challenge - the song is Time is Running Out by Muse.





	1. January

Having you back for his birthday, Dean didn't know what to do. Usually, he doesn't celebrate his birthday, it reminds him of another miserable year on this miserable earth. This time though, Dean decided to make an event of it.   
  
It started off with a meal. You booked a fancy restaurant, at Dean's request. He said he had plans that he wanted to celebrate it with you. Dean's birthday was on a cold Thursday, rain pouring outside of the Bunker. You woke up, wrapped up in Dean's arms. His legs were tangled in your own. The bunker is always cold, but Dean is keeping you warm, and you're keeping him warm. 

It's noon when you and Dean eventually roll out of bed, going in search of snacks. Dean hadn't told you much of the plans, but you knew that he wanted it to be special. It made you wonder what was different this time. Dean usually hates his birthdays, but this time he's making a big event. It's not a major birthday, he's only turning 39. 5pm rolled around and Dean decided to get a shower. You decided to join him, giving him a _birthday surprise._ Dean bit his lip, watching as you dropped to your knees in front of him, water streaming down your body.

In the restaurant, Dean was holding your hand in his own. He wouldn't let go, only when you went to the bathroom. While you were walking back to the table, you couldn't help but admire Dean. He had his hair slicked back, he was wearing a smart, tight fitted suit and the trousers fitted his ass perfectly. Sitting down, you and Dean spoke about everything and nothing, avoiding the lifestyle that you lived. It was a nice night, and by 9pm, you'd already decided it was the best date.

After eating your desserts, you spent almost an hour in the restaurant, just holding Dean's hand, and spending time with him.   
"Right then babe, we gotta head out night" Dean said, while finishing his beer, noting you'd finished your wine. Nodding, you pulled out your purse, frowning when Dean shook his head.  
"My date, I'll pay" Dean smiled slightly. Nodding, you watched as the waitress came over to clear away the empty glasses. Dean asked her for the bill, while pulling his wallet out. 

You had no idea where you're going. Dean is driving Baby down some country roads. He has one hand on the wheel, one hand on your knee.   
"De, where we going?" You asked.  
"I found a drive in that's showing your favourite movie" Dean said softly.  
"Really? But it's your birthday, don't you wanna see your favourite film?" You said softly. Dean shook his head.  
"I like spending the time with you"

A wide smile covered your face, a flush covering your cheeks. That wasn’t what you’d expected Dean to say. Curling close to him, you settled in for the drive. The movie was the same as usual, but having Dean cuddled close to you made it so much better than it had ever been before.


	2. February

_ Valentine’s Day. _ Dean hates this day, almost as much as he hates his birthday. The reason for hating Valentine’s Day is one that you can understand. He doesn’t see the purpose of celebrating love on one specific day, he’d rather celebrate your love every single day. This year, though, something is different about this year.   


He gave you a bank card, some car keys and nudged you and Charlie out of the bunker with a call to  _ get a nice outfit _ . The town centre was packed, as any Saturday would be.   


Charlie led you into the first dress shop, and she very quickly had a pile of outfits, which looked  _ fuckable _ . Making your way to a fitting room, you tried on the different outfits and eventually decided on a red button down shirt, with some smart black trousers. That way it could have a practical use too.   


After that, you and Charlie went and grabbed some dinner. You were nibbling at some fries when the image of Dean popped up on your screen, a sign he was calling you. Answering the call, his happy voice filled the speaker. Charlie frowned as she watched you on the phone with Dean. It was clear to her that you didn’t know what had happened. You didn’t know that you’d died for over a year. 

Later that night, you’re in an expensive restaurant with Dean. His eyes won’t leave yours, so much so that it’s actually causing some anxiety.    
“Dean, what’s going on?” You asked, after the waitress had removed your plates. Dean sighed, and made sure no one was listening before taking your hand.   
“You died. Demon got to you before I could” He admitted, eyes not meeting your own. A sure sign that he’s hiding something. It wouldn’t take a genius to realise what it is that he’s hiding though. 

“What’s the deal?” You asked.   
“12 Months for your life” Dean admitted, looking to the floor.    
“I know you’re mad. I couldn’t bear to be without you though. There’s so many things I needed to do, planned to do, before it happened” Dean admitted. Before you could ask a question, he moved onto one knee in front of you. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled a small box out.    
“De…” You breathed.    
“I’m a dick I know. I wouldn’t blame you if you say no, but I need to just ask it anyway” He said.    
  


The ring was perfect. Light was reflecting off of it. You were deep in thought for a moment too long for Dean. His heart sank.    
“I’m sorry” He said softly.    
“Wait Dean, I didn’t say anything. Why do you think I’d say anything other than yes?” You asked. A wide smile covered Dean’s face.    
“Are you serious?” He asked, almost breathless. You smiled and nodded, rubbing his hand.    
“You need to calm down a bit, you’re giving us all heart attacks” You chuckled. Dean smiled widely, embracing you in his arms. He gave a thumbs up to the waitress who’d brought some champagne over.


	3. March

Since you’d come back, Dean was dead set against you hunting. For a short time, he was even against you leaving the bunker. It wasn’t fun, staring at concrete walls all day, and with persuasion from Sam, you were at least able to research and help interviewing, but Dean still wouldn’t let you go and actually hunt. It was sending you insane.

Sitting in the bunker, you were tossing a bounce ball against the wall, the repeated thud thud thud slowly sending you insane. Dean was clearly getting equally irritated by it, but he didn’t want you to be involved in the hunting life, especially with how little time he still has with you.   


Sighing, you stand up.    
“I’m off for a shit” You sighed.   
“And then maybe a shower, or a nap” You added, tossing the ball aside. Dean nodded, not taking his focus from the book in front of him.    
  
Once you left the room, Sam slapped Dean’s shoulder and slammed the book closed, trapping Dean’s hand.    
“You made a deal to have her back and you’re ignoring her” Sam sighed. Dean glared to Sam.   
“I’m not ignoring her! I can’t just stop hunting for a year!” Dean argued.    
“If it was me, I sure would drop hunting for a year, no matter how many people died. Cherish the time with her, Dean. I know if I could go back to a time when I had Jess, knowing what I do now, I would give her everything and more. Yeah, hunting will always be here, but at least let her help out” Sam said. Dean sighed and nodded.    
“You’re right” He admitted.   
“Of course I am. Go on and talk to her” Sam said. Dean nodded and almost sprinted out of the room.    


Dean heard the flush of a toilet, it had him spinning on his heel.Turning around, he was met with the sight of you, looking as beautiful as ever.    
“Hey Dean” You murmur, while walking past to grab a towel.    
“Hey, I’m sorry I’m being…well how I am. I need to cherish my time with you, I know I do” He admitted.    
“How can I make it up to you” He begged. Biting your lip, you looked behind you.    
“Shower with me” You murmured.    
“No sex, nothing like that, just a nice shower together” You suggested. Dean nodded and kissed you gently.    
“Can I give you a massage while in the shower?” Dean asked.    
“Of course you can” You smiled, kissing him gently. Making your way to the towel closet, while Dean went in the opposite direction back to the shower, you smiled to yourself.  _ Maybe he would change his mind.    
_

After the shower, and what ended up being an orgasmic massage, you were sat back around the table. Dean smiled to you.    
“You know I still won’t let you go hunting, but here, research with me” He smiled. Smiling, you took the book from Dean’s hand and quickly dove into the research, finally helping the boys how you so often had done. 


	4. April

Your wedding was almost unplanned, but somehow, Sam had persuaded you to plan enough and at least have it in a chapel. Sure enough, that’s what you did. Castiel was going to officiate the wedding, being the closest link to God. Dean and Sam went and got new tuxes, specially for the wedding. Donna and Jody took you dress shopping. 

Once the outfits were planned, it took a long time to get everything else planned. Gabriel sorted out all of the food, and a cake for you. The after - ceremony would be held in the bunker. Dean’s stag night was spent in a strip club, that you paid for. Donna and Jody were surprised by that, but they quickly realised that it was only because you were getting strippers for the three of you. 

The actual wedding was towards the end of the month, it was delayed because of a werewolf nest that was terrorising a village. Dean and Sam took it, and though he was reluctant, Dean allowed you to come along, they needed all of the help that they could get in this hunt. It took three nights to fully rid the village of the wolves, but once it was done, you and Dean were able to get married, and go on a honeymoon soon after. 

It wasn’t a perfect wedding, it was raining and to anyone else, the wedding wasn’t great. But for you, it was perfect. Castiel officiated, Sam was Dean’s best man, Donna and Jody were your maid of honor. Guests included Claire, Kevin, Garth and several others. The small chapel was filled, though some of the guests were holier than the actual building.

Saying the vows, you knew Dean was nervous, he was stuttering and stumbling, as well as sweating more than when he would have to chase something on a hunt. Once he’d said them, and you’d said yours, the smiles on everyone’s faces were huge. Leaning forward while holding your hands in his own, Dean kissed you gently. 

The after - ceremony was held in the bunker. Gabriel prepared the food and deserts, every hunter that they knew came to celebrate. Many asked questions, knowing that you had been dead not so long ago. The topic of conversation was dodged by you, Dean and Sam with ease. 

The celebrations lasted long into the night, midnight came before anyone had left. You were the first to tap out, close to 2am you left the celebrations and went to bed with Sam following shortly after. Dean didn’t crawl into bed until nearly 5am, by which point you were well and truly out of it, in dream land. 

Snuggling close to you, Dean relished in your warmth and kissed the back of your neck, slightly rousing you from your sleep.    
“I love you, wifey” He whispered, kissing your neck. Smiling sleepily, you rolled over to face him and kissed his cheek.    
“I love you too” You murmured, curling impossibly close to Dean, who was still fully dressed in his suit. 


	5. May

Sam, despite being so happy about you and Dean getting married after so long, wasn’t so happy that your honeymoon was right on his birthday. He’d spent enough birthdays alone during college when he didn’t know Jess. Castiel was able to keep Sam company this time, but Castiel’s company seemed to make Sam uncomfortable most of the time. You were able to persuade Sam to stop whining with the promise that you and Dean would spend time with him when you returned home.   


It was a week long vacation, just to California before the highest temperature would reach. You spent most days on the beach, tanning until you were both red raw. The nights would be spent by showering together, rubbing some aloe vera on each other’s skin until knees were weakening, massages would most often lead to sex between you and Dean. The third night was the best. After the shower, you were drying off when Dean gripped your hips and pulled them close.    
“My God you’re gorgeous” He murmured, nosing along your neck. Moaning, your head tilted to the side while your legs subconsciously parted. Dean grinned and pushed you back onto the bed, his hand sliding down to your thigh. Damp skin was pliable beneath his fingers as he slowly eased two inside of you. Moaning, you rested your head on the pillow as your hips rose to meet Dean’s fist.    
“Fuck” You cursed, gripping Dean’s forearm. He smirked and kissed you gently, while reaching over for a condom. Biting your lip, you shook your head.    
“I’m on the pill” You said, taking the condom from his hand. Dean groaned and his eyes darkened with lust.    
“You sure?” He asked. You nodded and tossed the condom aside. He groaned and used his fingers to spread you lightly. Moaning, Dean was rock hard, purpling at the tip and pre-cum was dripping.    


It took a few moments but Dean was on his knees on his bed, resting your legs over his thighs.    
“Ready?” He asked. Nodding, you took a deep breath to reassure yourself as he slowly eased in. The moan was stolen from your throat, Dean was thick and not having a condom to dull the sensation, you were already turned on but it was turning you on more. Dean groaned and curled over you, nipping at your neck.    


Dean thrust into you, hitting deep. He knew he was hitting your sweet spot over and over, he knew it and he teased you with it. Reaching down, he rubbed your clit several times until he felt you tightening around him. Moaning, you came with a shout of Dean’s name, it triggered his orgasm and he filled you as he came with a grunt.   


A few moments later, Dean pulled out and groaned as he watched his seed drip onto the bedding below you. Dean groaned and made his way towards the bathroom to get a cloth, knowing full well that your eyes hadn’t left his ass. 

After wiping both of your bodies clean, Dean tossed the wash cloth aside and snuggled close to you.    
“I love you” He murmured, resting his hand on the slightly reddened skin of your stomach. Smiling, you kissed the top of his head.    
“I love you too” 


	6. June

_ Vamp’s nest. Easy enough hunt. _ Dean still wouldn’t let you leave the bunker. You were bored. Tossing the bouncy ball aside, you stood up and left the library.    
“There’s a vamp nest not too far from here. I’m out” You said, ignoring Dean as you left the room. Walking into the bedroom, you lifted the duffel from under the bed. Bending down seemed to have a negative effect on your body. Reaching over, you tugged the trash can over before vomiting into it. Groaning, you rubbed your stomach.    
“Fuck” You murmured. Standing up, you tossed the duffel onto the bed and went to the bathroom to clean the trash can and get a drink of water. Looking at the clock in the corner, you saw the hands saying 9:45am.

A while later, you’re packing the duffel when Dean walks in.    
“Weren’t you throwing up not that long ago?” He asks, frowning when he sees you tossing some clothes into the bag.    
“I think it was food poisoning” You shrug, that is what you suspect after all. Dean reluctantly nods and watches you.   
“Please don’t go on a hunt” He begged. Looking up to him, despite his green eyes being filled with fear, you shook your head.    
“Dean, I’m going insane just being here. I’m sure I can handle one measly hunt” You responded, checking the pistol for bullets.    
“Babe…” Dean begged.    


Less than 20 minutes later, you and Dean were speeding down the highway. Though reluctant to let you go, Dean knew that if he didn’t go with you, you would’ve gone alone. Dean had the wheel in one hand, your hand in the other. If this is what heaven is like, you want to go to Heaven for sure. 

Sure enough, the hunt was a piece of cake. A few vamps were easy enough and within hours of it started, the nest was eradicated. Walking back to the car, you smirked to Dean.    
“Told you I could handle it” You smirked. Dean turned to you with a raised eyebrow.    
“Don’t start that” He smirked, crowding you close to the car door, Looking up to him, you saw his eyes darken with lust as you subconsciously dampened your lips. Dean smirked down to you, unaware of your hands reaching between your bodies. The sound of his zipper filled the midnight silence. Looking down, he smirked when you pulled him out of his boxers and began to stroke him. He was rock hard, thick and heavy in your hand. Dean groaned, his legs almost shaking as you stroked him, pulling him closer and closer to the edge.    
“Fuck” He grunted, coming unexpectedly. You smirked up to him, kissing his cheek gently.    
“I think we better get back to the motel” You said softly, when sirens could be heard in the distance. Dean nodded and tucked himself back into the car.    
“As much as I wanna bend you over this car, I don’t wanna get arrested for public indecency” He chuckled, opening the door for you. Climbing in the car.    
“They might wanna join in” You winked, smirking at the almost feral growl that came from Dean. 


	7. July

It can’t be right. The test in front of you,  _ positive.  _ Taking a deep breath you realise what you need to do. Hiding the test amongst the pack of tampons, you have a sudden realisation that your period is a lot later than it should be.    


Leaving the bathroom, you hide your worry and make your way to the library.   
“Supply run, need anything?” You ask, looking to Dean and Sam.    
“Not that I know of. Everything okay?” Dean asked.    
“What? Oh, yeah fine! Just need to get some… female things” You say. Dean nods.   
“Alright, let me know if I can do anything” He smiles. Nodding, you pick up some car keys and leave towards the garage.    
  
The supermarket is filled with people, it’s building your anxiety high. Walking down the medical aisle, it doesn’t take long to find the pregnancy tests. Picking up a few of the different brands. Going down through the rest of the aisles, you fill the cart, hiding the pregnancy tests with some candy and other essentials, some for Dean or Sam, some for yourself.    


After paying, without missing the look from the cashier as she scans the pregnancy tests, you make your way back to the car and sigh to yourself. You know that the first test was right, but you don’t want it to be. Losing Dean will be hard enough, having to lose Dean while you have his child will make it much harder.    


The journey back to the bunker is one that has your heart pounding as the miles rise. When you finally got back to the bunker, you took a deep breath and calmed yourself down. Picking the bag from the passenger seat, you walked into the bunker. Dean was in the kitchen, making some burgers. Making your way to the bathroom, you were able to avoid Dean and Sam. Once you were locked inside, you opened the bag and pulled out the 6 different tests.    


You opened the pink one first, it looked to be the cheapest one available. After doing what you needed to, you set it into the cup of pee along with another test - screw what the rules say. After a few moments, you pulled all of the tests out and they all said the same thing.  _ Positive. _ Taking the bottle of water, you have a large drink and wait a few moments before trying the final test. When you see the two lines, your heart sinks. Scooping all of the tests and waste into the bag, you toss it all into your bedroom, hiding it in your closet from Dean until you can think about a way to tell him that he’ll be a father to a child he’s not going to see. 

That’s what saddens you the most, that Dean won’t be able to see his child grow from strength to strength. At least you will have Sam though, he’ll be able to help you raise this child, regardless of which lifestyle you, and the kid, choose to have. 


	8. August

Telling Dean about your pregnancy was easier than you had expected. You’d booked an appointment with a specialist, to ensure that you were pregnant and that the baby was safe and healthy. It was at 11am.  
  
Having a shower, you were making your way to the bedroom when Dean bumped into you.    
“Hey babe, what are you doing today?” He asked, watching as you adjusted the towel around your body.    
“I uh…” You said, pondering for a moment.    
“See, Sammy had a look at your phone this morning. It’s been going off a few times” Dean said, and your heart sank.   
“You better come in here” You said, while moving into the bedroom. Dean opened the door and followed you in. Dropping the towel onto the bed, you quickly pulled on some clothes and pulled the bag from the closet. Dean frowned and watched as you reached into the bag.    
“I uh, I have an appointment with a specialist. I think I’m pregnant” You say, not meeting his eyes. Dean had made it very clear previously that he never wants children, that the hunting life isn’t want to raise a child in.    
“Look at me, (Y/N)” He murmured. Raising your eyes to his, you saw no anger, but caring and love.    
“How long?” He asked, voice quiet. Dean Winchester, man who faced Death and lived, looked scared at the prospect of having a child.    
“Since middle of July” You admit.    
“Not been entirely sure though, that’s what today is for” You smile. Dean nods and takes your hand in his own.    
“If you are… promise me that you’ll get out of this life, when I’m… gone” He begged.    
“Dean…” You sighed. He stood up and held you by his hips.    
“Please, I was raised into this life and I raised Sammy in it. It’s not a nice life, especially not to raise a young child in” He begged.    
“Dean, we should go to the appointment” You said, turning the topic of conversation away. Though reluctant, Dean nodded.    


The black and white image on the monitor showed that you were pregnant.    
“Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Jenkinson, you are having a baby girl!” The nurse smiled. Looking to Dean, you took his hand in your own. He was happy, you could see it in his eyes. Sure he was nervous. You were too, but you know that it can be resolved. After the nurse left the room, to do whatever she needed to do, you turned to Dean.    
“We’re having a daughter” Dean said, clearly dumbstruck.    
“Yeah Dean, we are. We’re gonna have a gorgeous daughter” You smile, avoiding the impending conversation about his deal.

Returning to the bunker, Dean’s hand didn’t move off of your bump, protecting it from the world. Sam nodded to you when you walked in, but he didn’t raise any questions.    
“I’ve cooked some pasta and meatballs” Sam said. Smiling, you looked to the clock on the wall.    
“I’ll have some soon, gonna go and get comfortable” You smiled. Sam nodded, though he gave a questioning glance to Dean.


	9. September

Upon finding out that you were pregnant, Dean had decided that you and him would be taking a break from the hunting life. The first thing that Dean did was book a holiday to Europe. Despite his fear of flying, he wants to give you the experiences while he still can. The holiday was booked for mid - September, when it would be just the right temperature - not too high and not too low.   


Dean had packed all of what he needed into a backpack, and only added more when you gave him one of your famous glares. Eventually, you both had two cabin bags filled with clothing and other holiday essentials. Walking through the airport, you felt like regular civilians, not hunters scoping out every single person and location in the area. Once you both were through security and waiting for the flight, you curled close to Dean on a bench in the waiting area. He wraps his arm around your shoulders and holds you close.    
“I love you” Dean whispers, looking around. It’s close to 4am, the airport is almost empty, aside from the occasional business travellers.    


It’s almost an hour before the flight is boarding. Making your way to the gate with Dean, he lifts both of the bags and smirks to you, blatantly checking your ass as he follows you to the gate.   


The plane is crowded, you were lucky enough to get two seats near to the exit, with a window view. Dean put the bags in the overhead lockers, while you climbed into the window seat. Dean smiled as you rested your head on his shoulder.    
“Get some sleep, we’re gonna be flying for a while” He smiled. Curling close to Dean, you buckled your seatbelt before falling asleep on his shoulder, briefly feeling Dean’s jumper wrap around your body.

While on the holiday, Dean let you massage him every day, and he massaged you multiple times per day, often around your stomach. Smiling, you would connect your hand with Dean’s and kiss him gently, letting him snuggle close to you while you would be sunbathing on the beach. Two of the days that you were on holiday, you decided to go and do things in the local town. There was plenty of shopping, and exploring.   


You bought some baby clothes and toys, spending almost $50. In addition to that, Dean bought Sam some note pads, knowing that Sam liked note pads.   


Flying home, you agreed with Dean that you would tell Sam that he’s going to be an uncle.    
The bunker was a welcome sight. Once Dean had parked the car, you climbed out and walked into the library, finding Sam reading a book as usual. Moving to sit opposite him, you pulled out one of the scan photos and rested it in front of him.    
“Meet your niece” You smiled, watching as Dean went to put the bags in the laundry room.

The look of pure joy on Sam’s face is one that you’ve never seen from him. 


	10. October

Halloween has always been your favourite holiday. Not because you get to eat candy, though that is an added bonus. It is because there is so many cliche, crappy horror films on the television for a month. Hunts usually died down during Halloween, something that was surprising to you. Surely, a month where creatures that are thought to be non existent are worshipped by many, they would be out more? This halloween, you were curled up on Dean’s bed, rubbing your bump while he was out getting some food, candy and whatever else to watch some of the movies on the television. Being pregnant was completely unexpected, it will kill you when you lose Dean. The child, who remains unnamed, will be 3 months old. While they may not notice him missing, you sure will.   
  
“(Y/N)?” Dean’s voice breaks the silence. Looking over, he’s stood in the doorway, confused and concerned. Wiping your face, you realise that you’ve been crying, and that’s why Dean is concerned.    
“I-I’m okay” You attempt to reassure him, but the shakiness in your voice does little to reassure him, or yourself. Dean moved into the room and eased the door closed with his butt. He dropped the bags beside the bed and moved to lay beside you.   
“What’s going on?” He asked softly, cupping your cheek. Blinking away fresh tears, you sighed.    
“I can’t have your baby if you’re not gonna be here” You cried. Tears began streaming down your cheeks.    
“I can’t do it alone. I have Sam but he’s not the same” You sobbed, occasionally hiccupping around sobs.    
“Oh, (Y/N)” Dean cooed, cuddling you close. You cried into his shoulder, fisting a hand into his shirt as you inhaled his scent.    
“You’re gonna be a great mom, I know you are” Dean murmured, his lips resting against the top of your head.    
“You and Bean, you’re gonna save the world” He continued, rubbing a thumb over your bump, before taking your hand in his own.    
“And when your time comes, we will meet again” He promised. His breath was shaky, you didn’t need to know more to know Dean was crying too.    


A movie was playing in the background, the noise breaking the silence. You and Dean, though, you weren’t watching the movie. You were cuddling together, cherishing the little time that you still have together. Dean’s hand is resting on your bump, while your hands are playing with his hair. Eventually, you fall asleep in Dean's embrace. He moves one hand to stroke through your hair, while his other hand is rubbing your bump. Now you're asleep, he lets his tears flow freely.   



	11. November

It took a few days but you were able to persuade Dean to go on a Christmas Market road trip for a few days. Sam encouraged Dean to take a week off, and that Castiel would be able to cover hunts with Sam if necessary. Taking Baby, you and Dean sped out of Kansas and towards California, apparently the best Christmas Markets were there.    
  
List in hand, you walked around the first market that you found. Dean had a small list with only 4 names on: Sam, You, Castiel and your child. Your list was slightly long, including Donna, Jody, Claire, Kevin and Garth, and the rest of the gang. Most were easy to buy for, just some candy and the usual cheap stuff. Sam, though, no one knew what to get Sam. Dean had suggested a book, but you didn’t know which book.    


Castiel had attempted to encourage Sam to open up about what he wanted, though Sam said ‘nothing’ every single time, making it so muuch harder for you all to decide what to get him.    
  
“Photo album!” You exclaimed, turning to Dean.    
“Photo album to you too” He responded, confused as ever.    
“No! For Sam, get him a photo album of us all for Christmas. He likes junk like that” You explained. Dean nodded, smiling.    
“I have a few from when he was a kid on my phone” Dean smiled. Walking towards the local walmart, you both were quickly going back to the hotel for the night.

The Christmas Market season was one of your other favourites. Being all wrapped up with a scarf, gloves and everything else. Dean’s nose would always be red, he’d forget to cover it. The various stalls filled with everything from decorations, to snacks, from clothes to handmade gifts. It took a while, but you were able to get everyone gifts. The remaining few days of the trip were wasted, walking around the market and having the experiences while you still could.   


Returning to the bunker, you began to decorate with Dean, though he was reluctant to let you get the celebrations up. Instead, you wrapped the gifts and put them under the tree, hiding Dean’s at the very back. He was a ‘peeker’, the guy didn’t know what a surprise was.   
  
“Hey, (Y/N), have you got a name for the little one?” Sam asked walking into the library. Looking down to your bump, it was obvious that you were due soon.   
“I was thinking Mary something, or something Mary” You said, watching as Dean walked in.   
“What’s that?” Dean asked, sitting beside you on the sofa.   
“Names for Bean, I haven’t really thought” You admit.   
“Mary Jess” Dean suggested. You smiled, glancing to Sam, who had an equally wide grin on his face.   
“That sounds great” You smile.   
  
"You know, asking Cas to ask what to get me for Christmas is the least subtle way of doing it. Having a niece, that's the greatest gift you could give to us all" Sam smiled.  



	12. December

Spending Christmas with Dean was both the best and worst time of the year, it always was a great experience. You loved spending the time with Dean and Sam, but at the same time, both you and Dean are both aware that it is the last remaining few days before Dean would be gone again, and you’d never see him again. Christmas morning found you laid together in bed, legs entangled and arms around each other. Dean had his hand over your stomach, the small bump being protected by Dean, while he still could.

“Morning” He murmured, kissing the top of your head. You smiled up to him and kissed his cheek.    
“Merry Christmas” You smiled.    
“What did you get me?” Dean asked, smirking.   
“My existence is a gift alone” You chuckled, kissing his cheek.    
“That it is” He smiled. Curling closer, you rested your hand on Dean’s chest.    
“I’ll give you your gift soon” You smiled, barely able to stay awake. Dean had awoken you at 6am, and you’d gone to sleep at almost 1am. The ‘Slutty Mrs Claus’ outfit was laying on the floor, in the same place that it fell after Dean tore it from your body, it had seen a good night with Dean that you would feel for days, and the bruises covering your neck wouldn’t fade soon. Dean smiled and kissed the top of your head.    
“Get some more rest” He murmured, kissing the top of your head. 

Eventually, you reawoke at 9am. Dean was snoring slightly. Looking up to him, you couldn’t help but smile. As you continued to think, you became sad as you realised that this was one of the last few days with him before he would be gone for good. Sighing, you rested your head over his heart and settled into his arms, trying to memorise the feeling of his arms around you. You couldn’t help but let a few stray tears slide down your cheeks, it’s hard to imagine a life without Dean, especially while you’re pregnant. 

Sobs were soon overwhelming you, and it seemed to wake Dean. Panic filled his chest when he woke up, finding you crying in his arms. Sitting up, he lifted you into his lap and rocked you slowly, eventually calming you. Dean didn’t ask, he didn’t need to. He already knew, but he didn’t know how to reassure you. He made a note in his head to talk to Sam later. 

While you slept, Dean brushed his fingers through your hair and cherished the feeling of you in his arms. As much as he knows he won’t see the life of your child, Dean doesn’t regret making the deal. This year has been the best year of his life, and Dean knows that no matter where his soul ends up, he won’t forget this time with you. He only hopes that you too will remember the times like this.


	13. New Years Eve

A few days after Christmas, on New Years Eve, Crowley called Dean and asked to meet you. Though hesitant at first, you both knew that if you didn’t, the deal could be affected, and it could mean anything for your relationship with Dean.

Making your way to the small clearing that Crowley had specified, you were both wary that Crowley had come to take Dean away, a day early. Though there was a look in Crowley’s eyes when you saw him, a look you never saw from the demon.He looked…caring, almost.  _ He’s a demon, demon’s don’t care. _ Shaking away the voice in your head, you turned to Crowley to listen to what he has to say.    
“Hello Dean, (Y/N), you are looking well” Crowley smiled. You smiled and nodded to him, but said nothing.    
“I have decided that the deal is off” Crowley said. In an instant, Dean had his hands fisted in the lapels of the demon’s coat, shoving the shorter male against a tree.    
“Ah, you didn’t let me finish” Crowley said. Reluctantly, Dean let him go, and moved to your side. Dean’s hands moved to protect your stomach, as if on instinct.    
“I’m going to let you both live. No strings, nothing” Crowley said, a small smile on his face.    
“What? Why?” Dean asked.    
“I see what you have together, a life that should be impossible for hunters. I might be a demon but I’m not that much of a dick. I want you both to be happy. You’ll all live long, happy lives together. All three of you” Crowley smiled. Frowning, you turned to the demon.   
“Why? What makes us different?” You asked. Crowley shrugged.   
“You have the possibility to go off, have a normal life and kids. For a lot of hunters, that’s a dream. I’m a demon, I know it’s in my nature to be a dick, but this time, I’m not” Crowley promised.    
“Plus, I’ve never seen Not Moose so happy, I don’t wanna have to deal with his mopey ass for eternity” Crowley chuckled.    
“Thank you Crowley, thank you so much” You said, with tears welling in your eyes.   
“I’m a demon, but I’m not always a dick” He promised, before disappearing.   


Eventually, you returned home to the bunker. Tears were still streaming down your cheeks, Sam was confused when you returned all puffy eyed, he assumed that Dean had done something wrong. Making your way to bed, after reassuring Sam, you laid down with Dean, embracing each other with the knowledge that, after all of the fireworks later that evening, he would still be there tomorrow. 


End file.
